dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Reaper's Cudgel (Golems of Amgarrak)
Tactics 1. Luring Position your party far away from this room, e.g. the room with the anvil will work fine. Let one of your party members trigger the golems and immediately run to the others. If done correctly, only one or two of the golems will arrive at the anvil; easy fight. Repeat this one or two times. * I used a similar tactic to the above one, except my Warden was a Legionnaire, Shadow, Duelist rouge. I left my party in the hallway just outside the room and had my Warden go inside the room alone. Just before I got too close to the switch that activates the green fade, I threw up Strength of Stone (To plow through projectile boulders) and crept closer to the switch. As soon as the Golems came to life, I threw a decoy up and ran out of the room while the golems preoccupied themselves with the decoy. Select your whole party and have them run far away from the room. If any, only a couple golems should follow you and should be fairly easy to take out on their own. If you got far enough, you'll exit battle mode in which case you can save and heal before you start luring the golems out of the room and down the stairs one by one. 1/19/11 2. Switching & fighting There is a very elegant and subtle solution, thanks to the mechanics of the lyrium switches. Bring your entire party up into the chamber. When you hit the off switch (assuming you're in a 'color zone'), you'll see the golems appear in their static positions. The green switch will then appear. Run and activate the switch. This will release the golems. Immediately activate the lyrium switch to drop your team into the 'green' zone. Go around the room and collect all of the items from the chests. Now, feel free to load up any coatings/poisons/buffs, and hit the off switch. This will drop you back into room full of angry golems. Choose a target and focus your party on it, using Snug's Taunt ability to draw their Hurls, and the Runic Golem as a support/off-tank. The key is to keep the most active member near the switch. The lyrium switch mechanic pulls your entire party into the new zone. So hammer at the golems until you win or your party becomes decimated. When you're down to your last member, activate the switch. This will pull you and your party into the green zone, and out of combat. This will then automatically revive any dead members and Runic Golem's Cleansing Aura will heal any injuries. Using this tactic will also heal the golems that you left alive, but the ones you defeated will remain dead. When your party is at full strength, flip the switch again, and go after another target. It may take a few rounds, but the combined strength of your party should be more than enough to bring down an individual golem or two, even under fire. (GLITCH: I'm not sure how I did it, when I figured this out, I ended up with two Snugs.) (Glitch: I'm not sure how but I have a party full of Snugs at this moment (4 indeed)). NOTE: I the original author did not have the Snug glitch happen. 3. Avoiding fighting using the switches Another tactic, involves not fighting the Golem's at all. Get your fastest character ready to run, and hit the switch. Make sure your party is blocking the way of the Golem's, and the have the stay command active so they don't follow your faster character. Most likely they will "die" but that's ok. Run out the door and to the nearest fade switch, and switch to the blue zone. Your party will appear next to you, while the Golem's are no longer a problem, since they are in the green zone. (done on PC 9/16/10)) :Not so much the fastest character...my rogue found the fight tough, however, I just noticed something on this play through. If you hold your companions at the door, you can't make it to the green switch in time; but if you keep your companions on free run, the green switch stays on longer, hell, my rogue even stopped and did a "WTF" before clicking it. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 18:25, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Well, that didn't work at all for me. I got my dead golem appear next to me and the rest of the party is lost in the Fade (or gods know where). -- (talk) 20:18, August 16, 2017 (UTC) 4. Switching and Luring Another take on this tactic... My main character is a shape shifting, Arcane Warrior, Battle Mage. I transformed into the Swarm, hit the green switch. This drops you into "normal space" the swarm is fast and resistant to physical attacks. fly down to the blue fade switch, hit it, get your team back, then go back into normal space and draw the golems down one at a time by creeping up the steps until one or two see you. This way you can crush them easily. 5. Fighting with a trick It is also possible to position a dps/tank in a corner, so that it can be engaged by only 1-2 golems at a time. High physical resistance or knockdown immunity is helpful to deal with the golems' hurl rock. 6. Losing ;) When I tried positioning my party outside the room and hitting the switch, it teleported everybody into the room next to me. Yeah, we went down fast. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 17:40, January 27, 2012 (UTC) 7. Avoid fighting using Snug I've found a way to prevent the golems from becoming hostile at all (at least on the PC, v1.04) - use Snug to trigger the green switch! You'll have to take control of him, and activate the switch from a distance, so he runs up to it automatically. It likely works because the trigger making the golems hostile is placed too close to the switch, and since Snug is so large he's able to activate objects from further away. When Snug hits the switch, you can safely loot all the chests, and make sure your party is all on the other side of the room when you switch out. -- (talk) 05:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Just chiming in on this old page to add my support for this method; worked flawlessly and I got out with nary a scratch. MCGONN (talk) 22:00, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :That worked beautifully. :) -- (talk) 20:24, August 16, 2017 (UTC) 8. Grenades Had a nightmare mode level 24 maxed Weapon and Shield (no juggernaut tree), maxed champion, maxed templar, no third specialization; warrior was straight from the Archdemon battle, so nothing from the DAA. With one level in poison, he could use grenades (Brogan can also use grenades here). Your golem will die in a hurry, ignore it; Jerrick will die shortly after, tough nuts. Everyone was set at potent healing poultice at 50% health, this is critical. Get yourself in a corner, all the golems will cluster around you; assuming you had a couple dozen grenades of different types (key for cycle time), just start huckin' them, cycle through yours, then switch to Brogan, and cycle his, repeat the process until grenades are expended, the two elites will be dead, and the Bosses will be severely weakened. If you and Brogan are both still alive, focus on one at a time, shield bash and hack and slash; one of you may still die at this point, but the fight is won. For WTF factor, the Warden Commander Armor, and Starfang didn't transfer; so I got the canned silverite massive armor with the corrupted helmet, I switched the Warden's Companion longsword for Duncan's sword, and then traded my shield for Duncan's shield; Spellward may have made a difference too, I don't know. Ability stats were str 42, dex 38, wis 20, mag 20, cun 30, con 30; with various bonuses on top of that. Bull in a china shop, break everything and feign innocence, "uhh... I didn't do it..." Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:23, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, this is a piece of piss with a level 35 SH/AW/BM. She creates high threat for some reason... Here's what I did, coming in I stopped right before the first pillar; this got everyone just inside the room, allowing them to stay in place when I flipped the switch; then I had them hold position and cast inferno over the other end of the room. After flipping the switch, I ran to the other end of the room (thinking that if I flipped the green switch, I can avoid an unnecessary battle; level 35 is max, no such luck, but know worries). All the golems had a hardon for her, throwing their stones and what have you; except for the one closest to the rest of the team. At that point I took off the hold position, and they made short work of him by the time the inferno blew itself out. At that point, I had Jerrik and Brogan start huckin' grenades; this time I'd been stingy with the crafting goods, so I got here with over three hundred grenades. I advise you to turn off Brogan's threat tactics here; an SH/AW/BM has enough toe-to-toe sustainables that she can take their non-stop beating and keep getting back up, and if she's wearing Wade's armor, you don't have to be delicate about the fire bombs. I think Snug fell once... Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 04:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Rotten bastards!!! The Rogue doesn't generate enough threat, which is just as well, because she's an archer A/R/D lvl 35. I tried to bottleneck the bastards this time; no such luck, my golem is a fucking useless sissy, not even half decent cannon fodder, and Snug isn't much better. In my last attempt, I managed to get everyone to the stairs before the golems managed to get their first attack in. I thought, "I can do this still" and got everyone through the door, and a couple golems snuck through with us; I had Jerrick slam the door, and... FUCK ME GENTLY!!! the door flew open again, and again, and again. Forget the bottleneck, they were coming out into a larger arena, and they quickly slaughtered my useless geeks; so running around, I corralled herding them into little groups, and went through a ton of grenades. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 19:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Physical Resistance One Paragon Hale Rune (+35) isn't enough to keep you on your feet. My rogue and Brogen both have total of about 110 PR with one paragon hale rune each. I was gonna test something, seeing as I have the PHR's to do so, but something fucky happened, by switching the runes around so Brogan had three PHR's, he maxed out at 150, while my rogue had 140 with just two; I was gonna do some testing, to see where Brogan lost 30, but the wife wants the tv back, so I have to postpone this issue. When I figure out these two problems I'll update. What I do know right now, is Jerrik with one PHR has 79 total, he's a waste of a Hale Rune. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 20:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC) 10. Mage with Keeper Spells If you have a Mage that has The Keeper specialization do this. As soon as you hit the green switch activate "One With Nature". First off you CAN NOT be knocked down in that mode. Second, then the Golems by this time will be all over you so start alternating between the spells "Thornblades" and "Nature's Vengeance" they do massive damage and hold the golems in one place. Once you cast those cast an AOE like Tempest which will keep running as you cast other spells. While waiting for "Thornblades" and "Nature's Vengeance" to be ready to use again, cast as many elemental spells as you can or use some grenades. The second round of The Keeper spells will usually be more than enough to do this job. Just make sure you keep an eye on the health of your team and down lyrium potions as fast as you can. The whole battle takes less than 90 seconds if you do this even on hard difficulty.